7.9.4 Cardiorespiratory Effects Research Core (CERC) and Cancer Research Core (CRC) In a similar manner to that described for the EARC, several of the IHSFC members have a research home In the CERC or the CRC. Accordingly, there Is substantive interaction and collaboration between the cores. Health investigations requiring cancer, respiratory, or cardiovascular disease progression assessments can readily find existing protocols, invaluable field experience, and even some instrumentation within the IHSFC for potential study use. Objective (but collegial) review of proposed research operations by IHSFC members, and conversations regarding field logistics, instrumentation reliability, and other related technical issues have and can improve study design and implementation.